ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teletubbies: The Movie/Credits
The following are the credits for Teletubbies: The Movie. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox presents In association with DHX Media and Ragdoll A Lightstorm Entertainment/Ragdoll Production A James Cameron Film Jeremiah Krage Nicholas Chee Ping "Nick" Kellington Rebecca Hyland Rachelle Beinart with Robert Downey Jr. as Professor Eviltubby and David Tennant as the voice of Noo-Noo Teletubbies: The Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by James Cameron Written by James Cameron Andrew Davenport Steven Quale Anne Wood Based on the Characters and the Original Series Created by Andrew Davenport Anne Wood Produced by Andrew Davenport Colin Wilson Anne Wood Executive Producers James Cameron Steven Denure Director of Photography Simon Reay Production Designer Anthony Howells Edited by James Cameron, A.C.E. Visual Effects Supervisors John Bruno Rob Hodgson Steven Quale Visual Effects Producer Joyce Cox Original Teletubbies Costumes Designed and Created by Niki Lyons Music Composed by Matt Katz John Powell Richard Webb Original Theme Composed by Andrew McCrorie-Shand Casting by Linda Lamontagne Unit Production Manager Colin Wilson First Assistant Director Nick Justin Second Assistant Director Matthew Lynch Third Assistant Director Alleris Gillham Made in association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Ingenious Film Partners WETA Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri WETA Visual Effects Supervisors Dan Lemmon Stephen Rosenbaum Eric Saindon Wayne Stables Richard Taylor R. Christopher White Guy Williams Erik Winquist WETA Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess WETA Animation Supervisors Richard Baneham David Clayton WETA Animation Consultant Andy Jones WETA Animation Director Daniel Barrett Lola Visual Effects Supervisors Grahame Andrew Garrett Honn Lola Visual Effects Producers Michelle Martin Abbie Tucker-Williams UK Educational Consultant Brian Neish US Educational Consultant Natascha Crandall Sound Designer Timothy Vine Supervising Sound Editor Ben Burtt Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary Summers Narrated by Daniel Rigby Cast Tinky Winky - JEREMIAH KRAGE Dipsy - NICHOLAS CHEE PING "NICK" KELLINGTON Laa-Laa - REBECCA HYLAND Po - RACHELLE BEINART Noo-Noo - DAVID TENNANT Young Tinky Winky - KATH SOUCIE Young Dipsy - MAX CHARLES Young Laa-Laa - TARA STRONG Young Po - RUSSI TAYLOR Professor Eviltubby - ROBERT DOWNEY JR. Sun Baby - JESSICA SMITH Tubby Phone - JANE HORROCKS Tiddlytubbies - TERESA GALLAGHER Roger Rabbit - JESS HARNELL Captain Winker Dinker - STEVE MARTIN Alien Scientist SIGOURNEY WEAVER Dome Control Room Operator ELIJAH WOOD Andrew Davenport - HIMSELF Anne Wood - HERSELF Additional Cast Voice Trumpets Jim Broadbent Nancy Cartwright Fearne Cotton Antonia Thomas Frank Welker Rabbits Charlie Adler Dee Bradley Baker Kathleen Barr Jeff Bergman John Kassir Tom Kenny Tress MacNeille Kath Soucie Tara Strong Frank Welker Additional Teletubbies Kathleen Barr Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Bill Fagerbakke Teresa Gallagher Tom Kenny Pui Fan Lee Simon Shelton John Simmit Nikky Smedley Dave Thompson Frank Welker Stunts Stunt Coordinator TOM DELMAR Stunts Mark Archer James Cox Bradley Farmer Dean Forster Nick Hobbs Stewart James Choreography by Nikky Smedley Art Department Supervising Art Director DON MacAULAY Art Directors Dan Hermansen Ross Dempster Kendelle Elliott Set Decorator Elizabeth Wilcox Property Master Wayne McLaughlin Set Designers Jay Mitchell John Burke Peter Ochotta Douglas A. Girling Nancy Brown Peter Stratford David Clarke Lead Set Fabricator W.A. Andrew Sculthorp Set Fabricator Leslie Warren Assistant Art Directors Laurel Bergman Peter Bodnarus Rachel Cocks Catherine Ircha Andrew Li Illustrators Milena Zdravkovic Rob Jensen Warren Flanagan Concept Artists Tex Kadonaga James Clyne Storyboard Artist Tim Burgard Graphic Designers Loree Cameron Sally Hudson Art Department Coordinator Carie Wallis On-Set Dresser MacLeod Sinclaire Assistant Property Masters Marta McLaughlin Eric Partridge Property Assistants Gavin De West Paul Wagner Construction Coordinator Doug Hardwick Construction Foremen Mike McLeod Mark Stainthorpe Dave Conway On-Set Carpenter Mikal Williams Head Sculptor Nick Tattersfield Metal Fabricators John Panozzo Wayne Berarducci Rory Rennison Paint Coordinator Jason Claridge Painters Carole Kelly J.J. Mestinsek On-Set Painter Mark Tompkins Head Greensperson Glenn Foerster Lead Greensperson Stephen Watts Greensperson Amy Safhay Hair & Makeup Department Makeup Department Head Thomas Nellen Makeup Designer Connie Parker Makeup Artist Gitte Axen Hair Department Head Sanna Seppanen Hair Stylist Pamela Peitzman Assistant Hair Stylists Forest Sala Debra Wiebe Sigourney Weaver Make-up & Hair Stylist Linda Devetta Costume Department Costume Supervisor Kim Foster-Dillon Costume Designer Deborah Lynn Scott Costume Maker Ella McEwan Assistant Costume Designers Eduardo Castro Karin Nosella Alison Fraser Costume Coordinator Jessica Lythgoe-Green Key Costumer Dawn Leigh Climie Costumers Kevin Harrison Lauren Walker Erin Evans Camera & Electrical Department Steadicam Operators John Clothier Peter Wilke Camera Operators Richard Merryman Norbert Kaluza First Assistant Camera Tony Rivetti Stephen Maier Sean Elliott Second Assistant Camera Roger Wall Ian Levine Scott Cozens Andy Capicik Underwater Director of Photography Pete Romano, ASC Digital Imaging Technician Patrick Hogue Video Playback David McKnight Computer and Video Graphic Designer Gladys Tong Chief Lighting Technician Jim Gilson Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Sean Davis Key Rigging Gaffer Jarrod Tiffin Best Boy Rigging Electrics Sierra Hurst Chris Stigter Key Grip William Paul Assistant Key Grip Dan Gorval First Company Grip J. Michael Popovich Second Company Grip John Connon Best Boy Grip Dana Baker Dolly Grips Gil Forrester Bryce Shaw Key Rigging Grip Kevin McCloy Best Boy Rigging Grips Rick Guenther Julien Bosse Production Sound Department Production Sound Mixer Michael McGee Boom Operator Charlie O'Shea Cable Operator Candice Todesco Special Effects Special Effects Supervisor Mike Vezina Special Effects Coordinator Cam Waldbauer Special Effects Technicians Stewart Bradley Brad Zehr Mike Splatt Clancy Scheirer Gary Minielly Joel Whist John MacCuspie Ian Binney Nic Curragh Special Effects Designer Trevor Hill Special Effects Rigger Rafael Sola Special Effects Foreman W.A. Andrew Sculthorp Special Effects Electronics Engineer Jordan Kidston Locations Location Managers Ann Goobie Hans Dayal Assistant Location Managers Paul Giordano Peter Klassen Transportation Transportation Captain Blue Angus Transportation Co-Captains Tim Fortin Nick Diomis Production Production Coordinator Jena Niquidet Travel Coordinator Rhona Williscroft Assistant Production Coordinator Simon Carrigan Production Secretaries Fleur Western Cara E. Anderson Production Controller Donald Walker Production Accountant Karen Bergen First Assistant Accountants Ricky Cuevas Barbara Mercer Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Script Supervisor Caren Williams Unit Publicist Kym Langlie Still Photographer Joe Lederer DGC Trainees Alleris Gillham Shaun Moskie Production Assistant Liz Elkington Catering by D&R Catering Craft Service/Medic Diane Berezay Brianna Lawrence Military Advisor Ron Blecker Scientific Consultant John P. Platt Animal Trainer Dana Dube Casting Casting Associate Scott David Casting Assistant Gina Sharp Extras Casting Andrea Brown Birds & Animals Unlimited Crew Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Head Animal Trainer Dave Sousa Lead Animal Trainer Mark Harden Animal Trainers Raymond W. Beal Melinda Eichberg Additional Animal Trainers Tammy Blackburn Georgina Bradley Candace Cothern James Dew Mark A. Echevarria Thomas L. Gunderson Susan Humphrey April Mackin Cristie Miele Catherine Pittman Denise Sanders Julie Schultz Doree Sitterly Cherie Smid David Sousa Tony Suffredini Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Second Unit Director Aaron Boyd Production Coordinator Michael Fossat First Assistant Directors Andrew Robinson James Bitonti Second Assistant Director Misha Bukowski Third Assistant Director Aric Dupere Property Master David Dowling Script Supervisor Christine Lalonde "B" Camera Operator Robin Forst Director of Photography/Camera Operator Don McCuaig First Assistant Camera Douglas Pruss Doug Lavender Second Assistant Camera Rich Sinclair Raj Sangha Cynthia Greer Costume Supervisors Lise Hache Summer Eves Makeup Artists Jayne Dancose Fay Von Schroeder Hair Stylist Ian Ballard Chief Lighting Technician Cory Hodson Best Boy Electric Fred Wilson Key Grip Tony Whiteside Best Boy Grip Matt Almas Dolly Grip Russell Hawkes Sound Mixer Eric Lamontagne Boom Operator Graham Crowell Video Assist Casey MacIntyre Production Office Coordinator Evangeline Morgan Production Assistant Beau Ferris On-Set Dresser Chad Chilibeck Assistant Property Master Spencer Louttit Aerial Coordinator Fred North Aerial Directors of Photography Anna J. Foerster Hans Bjerno Los Angeles Unit Script Supervisor Ana Maria Quintana HD Engineer Britt Cyrus Gaffer John Buckley Jack English Best Boy James R. Babineaux Rigging Gaffer Glen Magers Rigging Best Boy Geno Bernal Key Grips Richard Mall Don Reynolds Best Boy Grip Martin K. Torner "A" Camera Dolly Grip Sean Devine "B" Camera Dolly Grip Andreas Crawford Makeup Department Head Mike Smithson Makeup Artist Whitney James Makeup Assistant Molly Tissavary Hair Department Head Roxanne Griffin Hairstylist Darlene Brumfield Costumer Kiersten Ronning First Assistant Director Josh McLaglen Second Assistant Director Jason Roberts Additional Second Assistant Director Wayne B. Witherspoon Third Assistant Director Josh King Unit Publicist Joel Green Location Manager Julie Hannum Assistant Location Managers Justin Duncan Taylor Erickson Perri Fichtner Cary Heckman Kurt Mangum Lara B. Massengill Location Scout Richard Klotz Background Casting Christopher Gray Background Casting Coordinator Ron Lunceford Set Designers C. Scott Baker Mark Hitchler Patricia Klawonn Thomas T. Taylor Illustrators Martin T. Charles Will Eliscu Simon Jones General Foreman Thomas A. White Construction Foreman Bruce Richter Paint Supervisor Robert Hale Labor Foreman Roderick Curry Set Medic Antonio Evans Assistant Property Master Melissa A. Feinberg Assistant Set Decorator Paige Augustine Set Dressers Tyler Kettenburg Nick Rymond Video Utility Nick Mongoni, Jr. Transportation Captain Jim Chesney Transportation Co-Captain Stanley Storc DOT Coordinator Marc Landin Catering Services Ann & Mario Catering Catering Chef Esteban Guzman Production Supervisor Mika Saito Production Coordinator Austin Lapierre Production Assistant Zoila Gomez Post Production First Assistant Editors Ron Wisman, Jr. Paul Whitehead Annellie Samuel Second Assistant Editor David Tarnawsky Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid Engineer Angus Munro Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Post Production Facilities Provided by 20th Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat Animation Voice Director Terry Klassen Animation Dialogue Recorded at Voicebox Productions ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Sound Consultants Geof Lipman Daniel Sperry Chris Sturmer Loop Group Talent Caldwell & Company Film Laboratory Deluxe Toronto, Ltd. Film Timers Chris Hinton Vaughan Killin Avid HD Editing Equipment by Pivotal Post Dailies Colorist Richard Cordes Digital Intermediates by EFILM Stock Footage Sony Pictures Stock Footage Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mo Henry Titles Title Designer Kyle Cooper Main Title Design The Picture Mill End Title Crawl Scarlett Letters Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Music Conducted by James Horner Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Abbey Road Studios Score Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Visual Effects Visual Effects Script Supervisor Ana Sebal Visual Effects Editor Ron Wisman, Jr. Visual Effects Assistant Supervisor Andreas Fehrle Visual Effects Coordinator Patrick Hurd Visual Effects Assistant Coordinators Wesley Barker Alicia Johnson Pre-visualization Consultant Rpin Suwannath Pre-visualization Supervisor Brian Pohl Pre-visualization Lead Kyle Robinson Senior Pre-visualization Artist Richard Perry Pre-visualization Artists James Bennett Rocky Curby Matsune Suzuki Pre-visualization Animator James Willingham III Pre-visualization Coordinator Penelope Scott Digital Matte Painter Richard Kriegler Watercolor Matte Painters Anthony J. Batten, C.S.P.W.C. Neville Clarke, C.S.P.W.C. Catherine Beverly Rodin, C.S.P.W.C. Oleh Valenyuk Anastasia Chemikos VFX Storyboard Artists Greg Chown Ronald Hobb Edward Lee Bruce Simpson VFX Drafting Robert Hackborn On-set VFX Supervisor Raymond MacMillan VFX Plate Unit First Assistant Director David Silva Visual Effects Plate Supervisor Chris Dawson Visual Effects Camera Operator A.J. Raitano Visual Effects First Assistant "A" Camera Jan Ruona Visual Effects Still Photography Leah Montagnino WETA Digital Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by WETA Digital Ltd., Wellington, New Zealand Motion Capture Supervisor Dejan Momcilovic Digital Effects Supervisor Guy Williams Digital Effects Producer Marvyn Young Modeling Supervisor Marco Revelant Creature CG Supervisor Dana Peters Creature Art Director Gino Acevedo Shaders Supervisor Martin Hill Head of Digital Imaging Pete Williams Head of Layout/Animation Technology Shawn Dunn Digital Imaging Supervisor Nick Booth Massive Environment Supervisor Jon Allitt Rotoscope Supervisor Sandy Houston Texturing Supervisor Tom Mikota Digital Paint Supervisor Quentin Hema Shots Research and Development Supervisor Nick McKenzie Chief Technology Officer Paul Ryan Head of Compositing Matt Welford Compositing Supervisor Charles Tait Visual Effects Executive Robin Prybil Effects Animation Supervisor Kevin Romond Head of Research and Development Sebastian Sylwan Camera Supervisor Lee Bramwell Senior Research and Development Software Developer Luca Fascione On-Set Production Manager Hannah Bianchini Lead On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Matt Sloan Senior On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Stan Alley On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Jake Cenac Pre-Production CG Supervisor Matt Aitken On-Set Surveyor Brian McMillin Pre-Production Manager Mara Bryan Visual Effects Pipeline Supervisor Lance Lones Motion Capture Pipeline Supervisor Philip Boltt Senior Production Managers Clare Burgess Kevin L. Sherwood Annette Wullems Visual Effects Art Director Michael Pangrazio Creature Simulation Supervisor Andrea Merlo Facial Team Lead Jeff Unay Water Team Lead Christoph Sprenger Shots Production Manager Kristina Flach Digital Colorist Joerg W. Bungert Assistant Digital Colorist Alexandra Lanzensberger Animation Production Manager Nicky Muir Special Projects Supervisor Mark Sagar CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Simon Clutterbuck Dan Cox Eric Fernandes Graeme Demmocks Allen Hemberger Sebastian Marino Matthias Menz Keith F. Miller Alessandro Mozzato Sergei Nevshupov Mike Perry Thrain Shadbolt Roger Shortt Kevin Andrew Smith Mark Tait Modeling Lead Modelers Florian Fernandez Roja Huchez Paul Jenness James Ogle Pascal Raimbault Rainer Zoettl Senior Modelers Jung Min Chang Simon Cheung Nicholas Gaul Cajun Hylton Niklas Preston Richard Raimbault John Stevenson-Galvin Modelers Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Lead Facial Modeler Gustav Ahren Senior Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Alessandro Bonora Andrei Coval Ramahan Faulk Mark Haenga Roja Huchez Yasmin Khudari Maurizio Memoli Howard Sly Matteo Stirati Creatures Lead Creature Code Developer James Jacobs Lead Creature Facial Technical Director Stephen Cullingford Creature Facial Technical Director Marco Barbati Creature Set-up Artist Marco Vidaurre Creature Pipeline Technical Director Sindharmawan Bachtiar Lead Creature Technical Directors Julian Butler Glen Christie Lonnie Kraatz Matthew Muntean Eric Tang Senior Creature Technical Directors Christine Arboit Felix Balbas Aaron Holly John Homer Jens Schwarz David Short Creature Technical Directors Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Texturing Lead Texture Artists David Abbott Jessica Cowley Michael Cox Bradford Decaussin Lina Toy Line Hum Po Yuen Kenny Lam Keven Norris Ula Rademeyer Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Senior Texture Artists Georgy Arevshatov Mia Askew Kathleen Beeler Myriam Catrin Bradford Decaussin Nikki Hayley-Hughes Lina Toy Line Hum Mel James Ben Nightingale Raine Reen Anne Ritter Masaya Suzuki Christopher Welch Piotr Fox Wysocki Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Texture Artists Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Elisabeth Arko Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Texture Pipeline Technical Directors John William Harnagel Collin Maxfield Parrish Adam Shelton Layout Lead Layout Artist Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Artist Sarath Madhavan Layout Artist Debbie Langford Lead Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Barbara Busch William Dwelly Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Scott Eade Mark Pullyblank Olaf Skjenna Jacob Stephens Layout Technical Directors Ryan Arcus Shweta Bhatnagar Glen Bramley Shaun Friedberg Peter Godden Martin Grözinger Debbie Langford Simon Legrand Ruth-Anne Loveridge Sarath Madhavan Simon Millanta Christopher Mills George Edward Oliver, Jr. Rob Ormond Stephen Painter Vidya Raman Jennifer Scheer Olaf Skjenna Adam Slater Jonas Sperl Wayne Traudt Rob Zohrab Assistant Layout TDs Jacob Barrow Michael John Briden Evan Christie Craig D. Clarke James Dee Rachel E. Herbert Teresa L. Hooper Jeremy McKenzie John McMechan Garrett Winters Animation Lead Animators Daniel Barrett Alexander Burt Michael Cozens Jan Philip Cramer Ben Forster Robyn Luckham Sarath Madhavan Matthew Riordan Senior Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko Alvise Avati Graham Binding Andrew Calder Nick Craven Scott Dace Tom Del Campo Richard Dexter Kevin Estey Oliver Exmundo Aaron Gilman Victor Huang Todd Labonte Shahar Levavi Greg Lewis Jee Young Park Mark Pullyblank Eric Reynolds Matthew Riordan Jalil Sadool Jason Snyman John Sore Mike Stevens Paul Story Dennis Yoo Daniel Zettl Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko James Bennett Djordje Cakovan Peter Chen Gerald Clevy Simeon Duncombe Austin Eddy Neil Glasbey Toby Michael Haruno Marchand Jooste Patrick Kalyn Anthony McIndoe Robert Macintosh Sarath Madhavan Jonathan Paquin Mark Pullyblank Brett Purmal Stephan Remstedt Jance Rubinchik Ben Sanders Andrew Silke Mark Stanger Timothy Stevenson Danny Testani Lindsay Thompson James Willingham III Daniel Zettl Senior Animation Technical Directors Shaun Friedberg Keith Lackey Animation Technical Directors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood Taisuke Tanimura Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Senior Technical Directors Mikael Hakansson Hiroaki Muramoto Technical Directors Mark Davies Darren A. Mosher Assistant Technical Directors Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Lighting Lead Lighting Artist Frank Dürschinger Lighting Artists Corey Bedwell André Braithwaite Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Additional Lighting Artist Eric Fernandes Lead Lighting Technical Directors Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Hiroaki Muramoto Jane O'Callaghan Gaku Tada Senior Lighting Technical Directors Sandip Kalsy Ryan Leasher Daniele Tosti Lighting Technical Directors Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Mingzhi Victor Lin Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Aron Makkai Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Junior Lighting Technical Director Filippo Paganoni Assistant Lighting Technical Director Navinsk Shader Writing Lead Shader Writers Mathias Larserud Raphael Matto Shader Writers Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Nikolay Gabchenko Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Toshi Shiozawa Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Effects Lead Effects Artists Chris George Allen Hemberger Francois Sugny Senior Effects Artist Eric Grimenstein Effects Artists Jayandera Danappal Kenneth C. Gimpelson Effects Animator Kawaldeep Singh Lead Effects Technical Director Hiroaki Muramoto Senior Effects Technical Directors Sam Bui Mark Davies Chris Edwards Zachary Franks Christian Hipp Radford Hurn Sandip Kalsy Jason Lazaroff Alex Nowotny Heribert Raab Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Mariano Blanc Dhyana Brummel David Caeiro Cebrian Jayandera Danappal Rahul Deshprabhu Will Elsdale Pierre Grage Martin Halle Florian Hu Ayako Kuroda Ronnie Menahem John A. Patterson Garry Runke Kawaldeep Singh Francois Sugny Andreas Vrhovsek Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Robert Marshall Cheatham Rahul Deshprabhu Tim Ebling Eric Grimenstein Marcus Nordenstam Anton Ognyev Luis Pages Heribert Raab Julia Retson Diego Trazzi Massive Department Lead Massive Technical Director Geoff Tobin Massive Technical Directors Reza Ghobadinic Gregory N. Wilton Compositing Lead Compositors Norman Cates Paul Conway Areito Echevarria Timothy Hey Matt Holland Robin Hollander David Houghton Williams Ben Morgan Steve McGee Steve McGillen David Phillips Paul Redican Mark Richardson Karim Sahai Christoph Salzmann Caterina Schiffers Senior Compositors Colin Alway Simon Jung Michael Lanzensberger Saki Mitchell Cameron Smith Charles Tait Compositors Holly Acton Sergio Ayrosa Niki Bern David Brunette Julian Bryant Sonia Calvert Ean Carr Scott Chambers Gemma Cooper Steve Cronin Peter Demarest Gareth Dinneen Brett Dix Erich Eder Geoff Hadfield Ed Hawkins Kory Martin Juul Michael Lanzensberger Rich McBride Alberto Montañés Darren A. Mosher Salima Needham Torbjörn Olsson Giuseppe Tagliavini Mark Van Den Bergen Matte Painting Matte Painting Department Lead Yvonne Muinde Lead Matte Painter Brenton Cottman Senior Matte Painters Peter Baustaedter Scott Brisbane Matte Painters Heather Abels Belinda Allen Jean-Luc Azzis Lyse Back Federico Bozzano Adam J. Ely Belinda Griffiths Michael Lloyd Nicole Mather Kristi Valk Paint & Rotoscope Lead Paint & Rotoscope Artists Christine Feistl Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Adam Bradley Tim Cheng Jim Croasdale Paul Everitt Christine Feistl Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Phil Van Der Reyden Paint & Rotoscope Artists Tim Cheng Paul Everitt Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Editorial Supervising VFX Editor Matt Holmes VFX Editor Lucas Putnam Associate VFX Editor Aaron Cubis Assistant VFX Editors Ben Hatton James Meikle Brett Skinner Camera On-set Surveyors Stan Alley Adam Harriman Felix Pomeranz Ewa Szczepaniak Senior Camera Technical Directors Sergei Koudriautsev Alex Kramer Matt Mueller Wolfgang Niedermeier Stephan Remstedt Michael Sarkis Albrecht Steinmetz Camera Technical Directors Oliver Askew Erik Bierens Lars Kramer Luc Longin Kade Ramsey Marzena Zareba Production Sequence Production Managers Aaron Cowan Erin Horton Paddy Kelly Frank MacFarlane Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Malcolm Angell David Hampton Jennifer Loughnan Sarah Wilson Creatures Department Manager Kristie Breslin Husson Compositing Department Manager Gayle Munro Continuity/Publicity Image Manager Mahria Sangster 2D Sequence Manager/Layout Coordinator Cheryl Kerr Camera Department Manager Sandy Taylor CG Code Department Manager Holger Spill Modeling Department Coordinator Astrid Scholte Texturing Department Coordinator Nigel McKissock Layout Department Coordinator Arwen Munro Matte Painting Department Coordinator Stephen Nixon Production Assistant to VFX Supervisor/Producer Jaz Rongokea Reference Photographer Iva Lenard Assistant Reference Photographer Michael Takarangi Digital Setup Production Manager Kathryn Horton Previs Production Manager Marion Davey Modeling Department Manager Jessica Fernandes Texturing Department Manager Nigel McKissock Effects Department Manager Marie-Cecile Dahan Animation Department Coordinator Jarom Sidwell Assistant Technical Direction Department Coordinator Katie Houston Costume Department Coordinator Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Digital Reference Performer Shane Rangi VFX Production Coordinator Fenella Stratton Render I/O Production Coordinators Cole Smith Paul Marcus Wong Production Coordinators Sam Buys Helen Clare Marcus Goodwin Peti Nohotima Jessica Ponte Jennah Rasmussen N'Cee Van Heerden Production Assistants Seb Bast Tom Greene Charlotte Laney Georgina Lovering Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Pipeline Engineer John Curtis Motion Capture Production Manager Lisa Wildermoth Motion Capture Stage Manager Jake Botting Motion Capture On-Set Facial Technician Raymond L. Massa Motion Capture Stage Assistant Tim Haigh Motion Capture Software Developer Nebojsa Dragosavac Motion Capture Engineer Sean Snyders Motion Capture Pipeline Technical Director Ben Murray Motion Capture Senior Technical Director Benny Edlund Motion Capture Technical Director Gary Marshall Motion Capture Production Assistants Jason Chen Clint Spillers Motion Capture Pipeline Manager John Aberdein Motion Capture Studio Technical Director James Van Der Reyden Motion Capture Editor Corrado Ianiri Facial Motion Capture Assistant Director Marc Ashton Facial Alignment Station Operator Adam Haggiag Motion Capture Software Developer J.P. Lewis Code Facial Set-up Iain Matthews Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Motion Editorial Lead Motion Editors Bassim Haddad Tom Holzinger Facial Motion Editorial Manager David Bennett Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Jonathon Tyler Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Benjamin Brenneur Mario de Dios Barbero Rod Fransham Johan Fröjd Sergio A. Gonzalez Mark L. Holmes Malik Jayawardena Sigtor Kildal Ki-Hyun Kim Mattias Lindkvist Simon Quach Nicholas Richter Chrystia Siolkowsky Ileana Strahovskiadi Gavin Williams Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Ellen Rappenecker Eteuati Tema Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Tamara Bogdanovic Corey Dimond Jade Lorier Chris Moss Ellen Rappenecker Nando Santana Adam Smith Ileana Stravoskiadi Malino Suzuki Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Rachel Hydes David Luke Chloe McLean Emily Pearce Paul Seyb Eteuati Tema Software Development & Engineering Senior Software Developers & Engineers Richard Addison-Wood Oliver Castle Shane Cooper Alasdair Coull Liana Fleming Jack Greasley Peter Hillman Philip Hunter Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Kevin Atkinson Antoine Bouthors Pravin Bhat Jack Elder Jon Hertzig Susan Howard Daniel Lond Wendy Lloyd Boon Hean Low Jade Mansueto Carla Morris Kiyoyuki Nakagaki Jacopo Pantaleoni Paul-George H. Roberts Marcus Schoo Paolo Emilio Selva Kim Slattery Eric Soulvie Michael Tandecki Xiao Xian Render I/O & Data Resource Film Scanning & Recording Technicians Daniel Ashton David Hampton Stephen Roucher Projection Engineer Tam Webster Data Resource Manager Adrian Samuels Data Resource Coordinator Phillip Reed Data Architect Andrew Atkinson Support Services Senior Staff General Manager Tom Greally Finance Manager David Wright Recruitment Manager Tanya Buchanan Senior Publicist Judy Alley Contracts Manager Ange Waller Relocations Managers Jeanne Stuart Alicia Williams Accounting Supervisor Steve Bayliss Accountant Ian Jack Recruitment Assistant Sherryn Matthews Publicists Hannah Clarke Robyn Isaacs Contracts Assistant Sally Shanahan Travel Coordinator Inge Rademeyer Housing Coordinators Marilyn Ryder Matty Webling Assistant Accountant Heather Kinaston-Smith Production Support Team Jo Harvell Charlotte Loughnane Chloe Elise Reilly Yadana Saw Natasha Turner WETA Digital Facilities Facilities Manager Mike Gunn Maintenance Coordinator Daniel Marwick Facilities Coordinator Luaan Ruaine Assistant Facilities Coordinator Erina Harding Facility Team Trent B.P. Baker Amy Brodie Kimberly Brown Raymond Clarke Warner Emery Sally Ford Michael Harden Chloe Holbrook Claire N. James William Jones Jenny Kess Virginie Lin Craig Daniel Mildenhall Sasha Mohelnitzky Darren A. Mosher Craig Rattray Penelope Scott Tom Southall Michael Takarangi Kate Trafford Wiki Waitai Alexander Wregg Information Technology Systems Manager Adam Shand Technical Support Manager Campbell Taylor Fairweather Lead Engineer Peter Capelluto Data Center Facilities Manager Tim Alexander Render Wrangling Manager Joe Wilkie Information Systems Lead Rebecca Downes Information Technology Coordinator Amy Shand Information Technology Purchasing Officer Dave Jones Assistant Purchasing Officer Ari Wheoki Data/Render Wranglers Stephen Allison Kris Bieringa Samuel J. Duncan Richard McKenzie Renton McNeill Filippo Paganoni Abhishek Pandian Rob Sclater Navinsk Layne Small Stephen Smart Brett Wilkins Information Systems Svend Andersen Glenn Anderson Peter James McGrattan Timothy Pick Thomas Prebble Jennifer Schoo System Engineering & Administration Andrew Atkinson Luke Chamberlain Rebs Guarina Paul Gunn Ben Hall René Kuys Tristan McMahon Brendan Murray Tim Nicholas Matthew Provost Chris Reece Bill Ryder Chris Winter Elliott Young Technical Support Leads Malcolm Aitchison Jason Grindlay Andrew Lambert John Young Technical Support Laurent Alibo Hamish Charleson James Dinsdale Reece Geraghty René Kuys David Leach Nick Long John Nugent, Jr. Benjamin Orange Kenneth Wells Lead Production Engineer Dave Kujawski Senior Production Engineer Tomek Piatek Production Engineers Sindharmawan Bachtiar Jason Cheung Noah Gift Rebs Guarina Teijo Holzer Dave Kujawski Snowy Leo Donal McMullan Simon Morley Aaron Morton John Van Leeuwen Lola Post Production Crew Visual Effects by Lola Post Production Visual Effects Creative Director Rob Harvey Visual Effects Shoot Supervisor Garrett Honn CG Supervisor Rhys Williams CG Modeler Chris Rabet CG Lead Animator Doug Kennedy CG Animators Chris Rabet Steven White CG Senior Lighting Artist Richard Costin CG Lead Lighting Artist Rhys Williams CG Lighting Artists Simon Brown Gabriel White 2D Supervisors Joe Cork Rob Harvey Max Wright 2D Artist Garrett Honn Visual Effects Editors Struan Farquhar Andy Stevens Visual Effects Assistant Editor Sam Paul Toms Visual Effects Lead Artists Becky Porter Tim Zaccheo Visual Effects Artists Dave Cook Richard Costin Helen Brownell Katrin Geilhausen Rasik Gorecha Bruce Harris Garrett Honn Alex Jevon Blake Laing-Smith Ed Lavin Lawrence Pankhurst Alison Stott Visual Effects Technical Director Simon Brown Lead Digital Compositor Mark Richardson Digital Compositors Yavor Asenov Alex Balmer Ewelina Bogacka Steven Bray James Cattell Joe Cork Martin Davidson Tiago Faria Chris Forrester Brendan Gibbons Garrett Honn Daniel Kohn Mario Maruska Dylan Owen Terry Tsang Ben Turner Petko Zhivkov Matte Painter Dani Devereux Stereoscopic Supervisor Martin Davison Visual Effects Production Manager Rebecca Kelly Visual Effects Production Assistant Sinead Lynch DHX Media Vancouver Crew 2D Animated Opening, Closing, and Flashback Sequences by DHX Media Vancouver Producers Jim Corbett Sarah Wall Executive Producer Kirsten Newlands Production Managers Liz Bailey Brian Hulme Art Director Ridd Sorensen Character Designers Rebecca Dart John Keane Josh Tin Prop Designers John Beveridge Hanna Lee Character and Prop Color Artist Alexandra Jones Location Designer Phil Caesar Location Color Artist Geoff Manson Storyboard Supervisor "Big Jim" Miller Storyboard Artist Emmett Hall Storyboard Revisionist Sabrina Alberghetti Clean-up Artist Justine Pulles Builds Development Artist James Wootton Character Builds Supervisor Jaqueline Robinson Character Builds Artists Dennis Hu Vivian Hui Edwin Poon Mike Tse Nabie-Ah Yousuf Background Builds Supervisor Chris Mizzoni Background Builds Artists Tor Aunet Vince Orcullo Offline Editor Mark Kuehnel Online Editor Tom Harris Layout Supervisors Denny Lu Ishi Rudell Assistant Layout Supervisor Gillian Slaunwhite Key Layout Artists Tim Bennett Matthew Herring Layout Artists William Bradford May Chow Yu Jung Hong Hyunjoo Kim Kat Stenson Wataru Uno Animation Director Ishi Rudell Key Animation Supervisor Jamie Sutton Key Animators William Bradford Claudia Solis Garcia Mitchel Kennedy Grace Kim Eddie Yang Animator Wataru Uno Lead Animation Revisionists Lawrence Chung Andrew Zachodniak Animation Revisionists Mario Bong Macarayan Janell Poulin Mike Tse Toni Zhang Lead Effects Animator Jesse Willson Effects Animators Jason Ross Belyea H. Kristen Campbell Carolina González Toan Nguyen Senior CG Generalist Masaki Jeffrey CG Generalists Arturo Baccio John Cantlie Tom Klejne CG Animator Mike Tse Director of Post Production Clement Hobbs Asset Manager Lesley Crawford Production Legal Suzanne Cross Sarah Tarry Production Finance David Whitney Production Accountant Rebecca Guo Assistant Production Accountants Regina Guia Kurt Unger Information Technology Manager Zorion Terrell Technical Support Danyul Carmichael Kevin Kwok Mark Lin ILM Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Rich McBride John Knoll Jason Smith Animation Supervisor Matthew Shumway Senior Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Producers Janet Healy Erin Dusseault O'Connor CG Supervisor Leandro Estebecorena Digital Compositing Supervisor Donny Rausch Creature Supervisor Karin Cooper Digital Model Supervisor Frank Gravatt Effects Animation Supervisor Jeffrey Charles Higgins Layout Supervisor Tim Dobbert Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor Alan Travis Stereo Supervisor Sean MacKenzie VFX Editor Jim Milton VFX Production Manager Daniel Cavey Lead CG Artist Chris Foreman Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Animators Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Kevin George Matt Hunt Greg Jonkajtys Adrian Millington Gaelle Morand Damian Steel Sam Stewart Adam Walker Digital Artists Raine Anderson Al Bailey Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Luke Byrd Mark Casey Kai Chang Paul Churchill Brian Connor Jeremy Cook Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison T.C. Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Shawn Hillier Zain Homer Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Kevin May Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Shawn Monaghan Lauren Morimoto Katie Morris Patrick T. Myers Katsho Orfali Brian Paik Thaddeus Parkinson Henry Peng Alexander Poei Kevin Reuter Anthony Rizzo Rene Segura Ryan Sluman Aleksander Szkudlarek Shivas Thilak Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Blaine Toderian Marie Tollec Kate Turner Michael Van Eps John Walker Michael Wang David Washburn Darrin Wehser Alex Wells Barry Williams Sai Win Myint Oo Yoshiya Yamada Keiji Yamaguchi Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Ken Bailey Tim Coleman Scott Jones Scott May Russell Paul Kim Smith Henri Tan Larry Tan Howie Weed Nick Woo Plate Coordinator Ryan Wiederkehr Plate Matchmover Duncan Blackman VFX Production Coordinators Kat Bachert Claudia Li VFX Production Assistants Kelsey Davidson Chris Hanson VFX Concept Artists Chris Bonura James Clyne Ryan Drue John Giang Research & Development Greg James Andrew Kunz Cary Phillips Production Support Florence Bouchard-Lepage Tim Chrismer Rebecca Forth Laura Franek Gisela Hermeling Brenda Huey Erin Jurevic Karen Kelly Spencer Kent Peter Leber Danielle O'Hare Hanna Price Melissa Roberts Trevor Walker Ryan Wiederkehr Paul Yanez Technology Trent Bateman Igor Boshoer Stephen Bowline Michael Dippery Dado Feigenblatt Victor Frenkel Nicole Galaz Phil Hom Jeff Mills Mark Nettleton Stephanie Pichel Mike Potoczny ILM Executive Staff Vicki Dobbs-Beck Greg Grusby Cassandra Kaiser Gretchen Libby Pixel Magic Crew Visual Effects by Pixel Magic Visual Effects Supervisor Raymond McIntyre, Jr. Visual Effects Producer George Macri Visual Effects Executive Producer Bonnie Kanner Senior Digital Effects Supervisor Reid Paul Digital Effects Supervisor Tyler Foell Production Supervisor Victor DiMichina Compositing Supervisor Brad Moylan Lead Compositor Steven Lloyd Compositor Richard Kratt CG Supervisor Mike Hardison CG Artists David Behar Clay Dale James Gorman James David Hattin Kevin Kipper Patrick Murphy Andrew Romine Juan Vargas Paint & Rotoscope Artist Bruce Harris Stereo Head of Research & Development Rif Dagher Pixel Playground Crew Visual Effects by Pixel Playground Visual Effects Supervisor Don Lee Visual Effects Producer Kim Lee CG Supervisor David C. Bryant CG Animator Julian Fitzpatrick Compositing Supervisor Cory Lee Compositing Artist Mark Robben Stereo Compositing Artist Shiloe Swisher Rotoscope Artist Michael Shermis Production Assistant Chris Mizutani Pixel Liberation Front Crew Previsualization by Pixel Liberation Front Previs Producer Kerry Vasquez Previs Supervisors Chris Batty Kyle Robinson Lead Previs Artists Duane Floch Mary Manning Senior Previs Artists Mahito Mizobuchi Diana Velazquez Previs Animators Chris Batty Raffael Dickreuter Colin Green Previs Artists Louise Baker Duane Floch Simon Halpern Michael D. Werckle Creative Director Stephen Lawes Legacy Effects Crew Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, and Voice Trumpets Designed and Created by Legacy Effects Animatronic & Design Supervisor John Rosengrant Concept Artists Kourtney Coats Ian Joyner Scott Patton Bodin Sterba Key Artists Marilyn Chaney John Cherevka Cory Czekaj Jeff Deist Danien Fisher Jesse Gee Jamie Grove Trevor Hensley Mike Manzel Jason Matthews Dave Merritt Gregory L. Smith Wonil Song Eddie Yang Key Mechanical Designers Rich Haugen Hiroshi Ikeuchi Roderick Khachatoorian Art & Mold Mechanical Technicians Christopher Burke Tamara Carlson Woodard Christopher Cheatham Javier Contreras Dave Covarrubias Ken Culver Cory Czekaj Justin Ditter Louis Diaz Gustavo R. Ferreyra Carolyn Finken Damian Fisher Christopher Grossnickle Jamie Grove Theodore Haines Darnell Isom Rodrick Khachatoorian Alfred Kuan Aimee Macabeo Mark Maitre Christine Mansfield Robert Ramsdell Paul Steeves Bodin Sterba Ian Stevenson Alyssa Tschann Spencer Whynaucht Gary Yee Character Design Supervisor John Rosengrant Lead Character Designer Scott Patton Character Designer Jim Charmatz Hair Department Supervisor Michael Ornelaz Model Shop Supervisor David Merritt Lead Model Maker Ken Cornett Key Model Makers Kenneth Cornett Daniel Frey Edward Lawton Keith Marbory David Merritt Raymond Moore Brian Namanny Tim Nordella Michael Possert Jeffrey Pyle Nick Seldon James Springham John Eric Tucker Model Maker Angela Novak Digital Systems Administrator Jason Lopes Creative Coordinator Christopher Swift New Deal Studios Crew Live Action Teletubbyland Models by New Deal Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisor Ian Hunter Visual Effects Producer David Sanger Visual Effects Executive Producer Shannon Blake Gans Visual Effects Coordinators E.M. Bowen Paula D. Lopez Leah Sargent Visual Effects Artist Joe DeWalt Brown Visual Effects Director of Photography Timothy E. Angulo Visual Effects Camera Operators Tim Drnec Craig Shumard James Thibo Visual Effects First Assistant Camera Andrew Borham Digital Effects Supervisor Jeffrey Jasper Digital Set Designer Scott Schneider Digital Artist Anthony James Thomas Digital Archivist Randy Bosh Mechanical Effects Supervisors Scott Beverly Forest P. Fischer Robert Spurlock Mechanical Effects Technician Roy Goode Pyrotechnicians Jon Bethke Chris Burton Roy K. Cancino Eric Frazier Richard O. Helmer Louis Lindwall Douglas D. Ziegler John Ziegler Motion Control Crew Joshua Cushner Adam Francis Jay Mallet Chris Paxson Craig Shumard Video Assist Alex M. Cacciarelli Model Supervisor Forest P. Fischer Model Crew Chiefs Fon Davis Aaron Haye Lead Model Makers Jonathan Faber Alex Whang Senior Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Branden W. Seifert Model Makers Enrico Altmann James G. Anka Corey Burton Scott Burton Joachim Duppel Adam Gelbart Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Brian Kelly Hahn Arthur D. Lindfield Scott Lukowski Jennifer Middleton Bret Moore Raymond Moore Steve Newburn Timothy Niver Levi Ponce Branden W. Seifert Jon Warren Sabrina Wichner Apprentice Model Maker James Cocks Lead Model Painters Ron Gress Scott Williston Model Painters Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Enrico Altmann Richard Ewan Model Production Coordinator Taryn P. Kelly Model Unit Gaffer T. George McArdle Model Unit Key Grip Otto Betancourt Miniature Effects Ben Record Philipp Weinrich Senior Special Effects Technicians Scott Beverly Richard O. Helmer Special Effects Technicians Corey Helmer Blumes Tracy Photography Crew Victor Abbene Brian Maris Don McCall James Thibo Production Intern Emily Kwong Production Coordinators Katie Linahon Leah Sargent The Visual Effects Company Crew Motion Control by The Visual Effects Company 3D Motion Control Supervisor Andrew Bull Motion Control Producer Rob Delicata Motion Control Camera Operators Tomi Keeling Jay Mallett Danny Murphy Digna Nigoumi Malcolm Wooldridge Motion Control Assistant Chris Burgess Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic 3D Producer Matt Akey Senior VFX Producer Toni Pace Carstensen Stereo Conversion Supervisors Tony Baldridge Jared Sandrew Senior Stereographer Barry Sandrew, Ph.D. Lead Stereographer Vince Niebla Stereographers Jill Hunt Glenn Osgood James Prola Colin Yu 3D Producer Matt Akey Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Andrew Marquez Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Jeffrey Au Brad Banda Jessica Bell Chris Bloom Jason Bowers Matt Crispo Chad Cutler Vincent Chung Josh Deason Adam Dunn Kathryn Fay Andrew Hall Jeremy Hall Jason Hebert Alexander Limpin Khoi Mai Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Joshua Smith Matthew Smith Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Dennis Yoshi Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Special Thanks to The British Film Commission (BFC) Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories IMAX Corporation Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood and to all the Teletubbies fans whose tireless efforts had made this movie possible. Roger Rabbit belongs to Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Amblin Entertainment Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No rabbits were harmed during the making of this film. Produced with the assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit With the participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Prints By and Color By Produced with the Financial Participation of With the Assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Supported by the Canadian Members of this International Co-Production MPAA No. 83538822437 Copyright © 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and RatPac-Dune Entertainment LLC in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Copyright © 2017 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Teletubbies